Over Tea and Coffee
by fxckinamazing
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots with hints of cream- what is to happen to two enemies that seem to have more then just hate for each other? AU Post-War, Slash, Mature, Lots of Angst and Drama but fluffled up with romance. May contain other romance but mainly DM/HP but does have HG/RW and a little HP/GW, MPREG, Abuse, Cheating, etc.
1. Precious Time

Disclaimer : Yeah, yeah, I don't own this. I have no rights.

A/N: This is a bit sweeter then the last chapter – Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't that Draco didn't love Harry. No, if you asked anyone who knew Draco, they'd tell you he wouldn't shut up about the git if you asked about him. They'd tell you that Draco knew how Harry loved his coffee with extra sugar in the morning, how he loved his "muggle football" on Sundays and how Harry snored so loudly, sometimes Draco would sleep on the lounge.

No, Draco loved Harry more then words could express. However, the same couldn't be said for the demon Harry had brought home last week after a tirade with Weasley and his overbearing fiance, Granger.

"Isn't she cute? At least, I think it's a girl … Draco, she was meowing in the alleyway and I couldn't just leave her there all hungry and defenseless, I promise she won't get in the way and besides you need some company, spending all your time coped up in the loft" Harry had tried his best to win over his heart with this wet, gross furry _monster _while Draco looked agape as he honestly could tell that this furball was smirking at him.

_'Oh no, she's GOT to go'_

The very next day, Harry had went out and bought a store full of cat treats, determined that his "little princess" would be pampered and taken care of. Draco, in the meanwhile, huffed and pouted, gloomily following Harry store to store trying to convince him to get rid of the thing and come cuddle with him next to the fireplace. '_ She's taken over my house in a matter of minutes and Harry is going to spend all of his freetime with this bloody cat instead of me_' Draco lip began to poke out more as Harry picked up a pet tutu, giggling before throwing it into the cart.

"What do you think Draco? Do you think Precious will like this toy? God, I hope she doesn't starve to death with how long we've been gone, I didn't even realize it's been over three hours..." Harry began to ramble on and on as Draco drowned out the sounds of "kitty this" and "Precious that" … since when did Harry fucking name the cat in the first place? They weren't suppose to keep the damn thing!

But then Draco's eyes lingered over to Harry's as he picked up some food and grinned over at Draco, smiling that innocent Gryffindor look Draco had fell in love with. His eyes gleamed from behind his dark-rimmed glasses and at that moment it didn't matter that Draco had to share his Harry with an alleycat. If it made his Harry happy, he's let the furball sleep in the bed with them.

_'But I'll be damned if Harry gets that tutu for this...thing. If it's going to be living with us, it has to have SOME dignity, this household IS half Malfoy'_ and with that he smiled back, snatching the tutu behind his back and adverting Harry attention before he saw it.


	2. Curses and Salt

Disclaimer : Yeah, yeah, I don't own this. I have no rights.

A/N: This is a bit sweeter then the last chapter – Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Uhm, Mate … would you care to explain … why exactly you're talking to Malfoy all of a sudden?"

Ron was pretty sure Harry had gone crazy. Yup, lost his right mind in that last battle with Voldemort because all of a sudden, he started being nice to the Ferret and the git started being civilized back.

It had surprised him and Hermione, but she shrugged it off as Harry growing up and Malfoy realizing that their little rivalry was rather immature and beneath him but Ron knew better.

'_That git cursed Harry. Somehow, in his wicked little mind, he figured out how to curse Harry to make them civil so this way attacking would be easier' _Ron sneered at the thought, glaring at Malfoy across the Great Hall as if he was spitting daggers through his eyes.

"Ron, mate, it's nothing serious. It's just … this whole enemies things has kinda gotten old. I mean, Malfoy pretty much lost everything now and I don't think he's nearly half the git he use to be last year. Maybe if you gave him a chance ..." Harry murmured, trying to reach over Ron's plate to grab the salt for his roast.

"THE FUCK? Harry, you really have been cursed, haven't you? That ferret hasn't changed, he's just using tricks to get closer to you so that he can get under your skin! I'm telling you Harry, he's playing you with this whole "I'm-not-a-death-eater, I-just-kinda-came-from-one-and-have-changed-my-mind-all-of-a-sudden" act, I'm just trying to protect you!" Ron hissed.

Harry bit his tongue and looked over at his bestfriend. He couldn't explain to Ron that him and Dra-Malfoy had spent the summer together at the Order due to Malfoy hiding out from Voldemort. Over the course of weeks, they slowly became friends though not nearly as close as him and Ron were. They still had their differences, but could carry on a conversation without insults or arguing.

Sighing, Harry looked over at Malfoy across from them, smiling when he saw the blonde laughing with his fellow classmates, getting along finely. He had developed some sort of a crush on Malfoy, his sneer became suddenly sexy and his pale skin and elegance became incredibly hot and Harry could barely keep from moaning when they bumped into each other in the halls, Malfoy's hand just barely skimming Harry's robes as they pass.

'_No_', he thought, '_I won't tell Ron yet why I'm talking to Malfoy'_ but suddenly Draco's eyes met his and he smiled slightly before turning away and continuing a conversation with another student.

'_But I am going to talk to Malfoy a bit later about … these feelings_'. He nodded in determination and looked over at Ron, who was confused and upset by his lack of response.

"Don't worry Ron, I don't need protected … but I do need the salt" Harry said before proceeding brooding on his plan.


	3. Late Mornings

Disclaimer : I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter or anything related ; that title goes to the great JK Rowling. Now, if you would please, on with the show.

A/N : These are a series of shorts, related however completely random. It all relates though to ONE RELATIONSHIP just different scenarios but the same couple. This is completely Harry/Draco slash. Bring on the flamers. This is extremely mature, in fact, the first story is rather mature. It's a lot of romance, angst, drama and pain but if it's not rough, it isn't right. There may be mentions of other couples, but for the most part, they are the main pairing. Please leave reviews, I appreciate all comments and additional comments :) ENJOY

* * *

*_Warning: it is rated __Mature for a reason, not very lemony but certainly doesn't leave much to imagine_*

"Deeper … go deeper"

"Do you want more, how much deeper… do you want it harder?"

Pants echoed in the room, deep-throated moans escaped Harry's lips.

" I want ..." grunt … "I want you to fuck me, just please ..."

"You want what? Say my name … Say it and I'll give it to you" Harry was growling by now, the soft moans and little gasps were just enough to bring him to the edge, but the slow throbbing and intense thrusts were making it difficult to hold out any longer but he needed this, he needed him to say what he's been waiting to hear for so long.

"Please … Please … Harry, just fuck me, I can't take it anymore!"

Harry let go of legs that had been holding him back and began to move his hips faster, fucking harder as sweat trickled down his forehead, briefly dipping into his scar. His back buckled under the intense orgasm, spasms flew throughout his body as he went limped, still inside and hunched over his lover.

Gasping for air, Harry slowly slipped out and rolled over on his back, his hair sticking to his face, arms uplifted over his head. He took a deep breath and quickly got up, reaching over on the side table where his glasses had been placed, placing them over the bridge of his nose before looking back at the bed.

"Get up Malfoy … Ginny will be back home soon and I'm sure she wouldn't want me to explain why you're naked on her new satin sheets" He threw a pair of jeans over at the man before reaching for his own, roughly putting them on before walking to adjoined bathroom. He stopped at the door before taking a look back, feeling heated eyes on his back.

"I hate you Potter, I don't understand why we keep … doing this, fucking and sneaking around because you don't want to hurt that ungrateful wife of yours. We both know what you want and it's not her, we both know you're not in love with her like you were five years ago when you got married to the whore"

Draco spit out angrily. His silver eyes gleamed in the daylight, lips drawn in a thin line as his platium hair draped delicately over his pale shoulder, softly fluttery as a breeze came through the bay window.

Harry sighed, taking a step towards Draco before shaking his head and continuing towards the door into the bathroom. He glanced back at Draco who had by now grabbed the pair of pants and was putting them on before looking back at Harry.

"Because in reality Malfoy, we couldn't have been more then enemies and even if I don't love her, at least I have her and that's more then you could ever say for yourself" Bitterness dripped off his words before he threw a towel over his shoulder and started water for a shower. Draco huffed and looked around for his shirt before staring at Harry then heading towards the fireplace and leaving.

Slipping into the water, Harry winced at the heat before adjusting himself and shutting his eyes closed, taking in a deep breathe and exhaling slowly.

_'It could never work … Malfoy is just in his emotions … I have to end this … this thing between us, I can't risk Ginny walking in on me with another man, let alone it being Malfoy... '_

Harry let the water drip on his forehead, feeling it flow on his body, sore now from the activities he had just partaken in. Yes, his love for Ginny had waned, but not enough for him to leave her any time soon. He had a family, he had a wife, a considerably excellent job and a fuckbuddy on the side. He had the _life _and in no way was he going to let Malfoy, of all people, jeopardize all his hard work. '_No_' he thought swiftly, '_this love triangle has to come to an end before … before'._

Before Harry wanted Draco for more then just his body.

* * *

A/N : I told you there was angst. The next one is like this though, it's fluffly and loving, promise :)


	4. Unexpected Surprises

Disclaimer : I do not own them, yadaya ; I really do appreciate ANY reviews anyone can give. This is my first story, so ... yeah.

* * *

Ten minutes left.

…

Make that nine minutes.

"Oh for fucking sakes, CHECK THE TEST DRACO!"

_'By god, why is he so pushy_?' Sighing, Draco picked up the test as he leaned against the marble counter, dimly lit candles glowing over the words as he let out a whimper.

"It's … positive Harry."

"... shit, What the hell am I going to tell Ginny?"

It didn't surprise Draco he was pregnant. Not after the long nights of pelvic thrusting, rushed kisses and hushed moans when Harry's wife went off to visit her family. It didn't make him think twice about how he was about to break up Harry's marriage because she could never give him a bloody child.

_'In fact,'_ Draco thought smugly as he put the test in his pocket, '_It might make him finally leave that red-headed twit_'.

He turned and ran the faucet over the counter, taking in a palm's full before throwing the water on his face, letting the cold water flows on his eyelids, paint over his cheeks and form in the creases of his skin. He sighed again as he heard Harry curse words quietly before he heard heavy breathing come closer, a knock faintly touching the pine wood door.

"Come out here Draco, let's talk about this ..."

Draco could already tell what Harry was going to say. He was going to tell him he couldn't be a father yet, He couldn't lose his wife, He didn't want his child to deal with the celebrity and harsh world that he has been raised in.

_'How dare he tell me he can't handle being a father, I didn't fucking ask for this!?_'

Opening the door though He ran right into Harry, their bodies pressed close and Harry reached his arms around to grab Draco tightly before kisses his cheek then nuzzling into his neck. Harry laughed a little before raising his head to meet Draco's eyes a soft grin on his lips.

"I s'pose we better start looking for a bigger apartment, we can't having you waddling around pregnant in my small loft and I'm not going to have a place to stay after I tell Gin the big news..." His voice trailed off at the mention of Ginny, his head bent back down into Draco's neck, he flinched back tears and forced himself to keep from crying.

Draco lifted Harry's chin and looked at him, no hint of remorse of hurt in his eyes.

"Harry, we can tell her together, if you'd like?" He said softly, rubbing Harry's nose with his own.

"I'd like that, just don't be a git about it ..."


	5. Fabrics

Disclaimer: What's the point anymore? I know the Harry Potter series isnt mine and so does everyone else **:(**

* * *

"What's mine is mine and what's yours is yours Draco"

"So, what you're telling me is … what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine, Correct?" Draco drawled out looking over patterns in a fabric book.

It was raining and Harry had decided they were going to finally sit down and look over the designs for their new penthouse. Draco, surprisingly, was not amused.

"No, fuck, forget it. I don't care as long as you don't cover everything in those hideous Slytherin colors, I could give two fucks less what you do!" Harry had yelled out, huffing off into the kitchen.

'_What's gone and bit him in the arse?_' Draco had every right tell him off because he had initially suggested they get a designer to do all the work but that wasn't enough for Harry-bloody-Potter. He wanted to pick out _everything _and go through _all_ the pieces of furniture, patterns, fabrics. So now that they were picking out furniture and what-not, Draco wasn't going to have it look like those pathetic Weasels that Harry loved so much. Someone in this relationship had to have some taste.

' _Truth be told_, _I personally don't give a damn as long as..._' and then Draco lost his train of thought as a very sexy and very nude Harry Potter came in holding a tray with two cups of Earl Grey tea, a bowl of sugar-coated strawberries and another filled with fresh whipped cream.

"Now Draco … I know you don't want me to be upset over some silly fabric patterns and a few closets, do you?" Harry whispered as he dipped a strawberry in some cream, slowly brought it to his lips and nibbled the tip off.

He licked the cream, deliberately leaving a little on the side of his mouth before looking up at Draco, smirking as the other was left agape. That didn't last long because Draco quickly closed his mouth in a smirk, bean unbuttoning his white shirt leaving behind a well-built, pale frame in it's wake. He looked Harry dead in the eyes as he put his finger in the cream, licked off his lips before moving his mouth to the remainder on Harry's face.

"I don't think I want to look at patterns anymore Harry..." he said as he began leaving peppered train of kisses form his lips down his collarbone. Harry breathlessly moved his hands into Draco's silky blonde hair, moaning slightly when the former nipped at his shoulder.

_'One round won for Team Harry'_

* * *

_A/N Most likely the shortest one because I have three more coming up back to back ... Stay Tuned! :) Please Review too._


End file.
